Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection
Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection, or simply Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks, is a soundtrack released September 15, 1998 on CD and cassette consisting of songs and theme songs from the various incarnations produced from 1969 to 1985 of the Scooby-Doo franchise, from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! to The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. It is now out of print. Three songs, "Move Over", "Ruby Cool Guy" and "Gotta Have Time", were taken from the 1979 animated telefilm, Scooby Goes Hollywood. A bonus track, called "Scooby's Mystery Mix", takes a majority of the sound bites included on the soundtrack as a musical mix. The sound bites featured on the soundtrack were heavily taken from the [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2|second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!]] and features the entire cast from that season. Two guest stars, Jerry Reed and Davy Jones, from The New Scooby-Doo Movies appeared on the soundtrack singing the songs they performed in their guest appearance episodes. Description Product description This Compilation Ⓟ 1998 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. Package Design: 'SCOOBY-DOO'TM and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Hanna-Barbera © 1998. 'CARTOON NETWORK'TM and logo are trademarks of Cartoon Network, Inc. © 1998. Manufactured and Marketed by Kid Rhino, a Division of Rhino Entertainment Company. Liner notes I first met my pal Scooby-Doo in a malt shop or maybe it was a pizza place. Wherever it was, I remember that I was wearing pajamas and eating cereal. Come to think of it maybe it was after school and I was having a snack. Well, whenever it was, it was an event that had a lasting affect on me. Scooby and I have become pretty good buddies. Actually, I've gotten to know the whole mystery-solving gang - you know, those "meddling kids": Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne. I mean, hey, you can't help but get closer to people that you go through so much with. From haunted houses to haunted islands to haunted airfields and haunted boats, we cover a lot of territory together in that groovy-colored Mystery Machine. Heck, before Scooby, I never realized just how much haunting was going on out there in the world! I'm sure it was the same for a lot of you. You meet him innocently enough, on a Saturday morning or a weekday afternoon. He's sitting there sipping a malt and eyeing a sandwich stacked to the ceiling. Then comes the scary music or maybe an eerie fog, and you're hooked. You just can't turn away until you see the villain unmasked and Scooby patting his belly after chowing down a big ol' box of Scooby Snacks. The gang's supply of Scooby Snacks never seems to run out, and fortunately for us, neither has the supply of not-so-clever villains to keep the adventures coming. Yeah, that Scooby really has a nose for trouble. He may not be the bravest dog in the world, but when someone needs help (or at least when there's a good meal on the line), he and the rest of the gang are there on the double. And did you know that "Scooby-Doo" is only a nickname? That's right. Here's a little secret for you: Scooby's real name is Scoobert! Why do we love Scooby? Well, of course, because he's just plain cool. And like any dog, he's loyal. Year after year, he's right there when we need him. And, even though he may be afraid, he leads us safely through thrilling adventure after thrilling adventure. Now, thanks to Cartoon Network, fans can catch up with Scooby and the gang in new adventures or enjoy all their old favorites. In fact, people all over the world are now getting a chance to see Scooby on a regular basis, some for the first time! Well, whether you're an old fan or a new one, this Scooby album is for you. It's a real trip down "mystery lane" - the next "grooviest" thing to actually riding along with the gang on their latest adventures (like, to Zombie Island!). We hope you enjoy it as much as Scooby and the gang enjoyed putting it together. Zoinks! Like, crank it up, Scoob. - Scott Innes Track listing Credits Notes/trivia * The album peaked at number five on the Billboard Kids Album chart. * The album is the only soundtrack to ever be released for the TV incarnations. * Despite being released in 1998, it notably does not include songs from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * The openings for Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo and The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show are also omitted from the soundtrack. * Although Austin Roberts recorded both "Pretty Mary Sunlite" and "I Can Make You Happy", for some unknown reason only Jerry Reed's and Davy Jones' renditions were used on the soundtrack. Possibilities could be that Robert's original recordings of the song were lost or damaged or it is possible that Reed's and Jones' versions were more popular renditions or preferred. Another possibility is that the producers felt it would be redundant to use both versions of the same song and chose to use Reed's and Jones' renditions since they were the only two songs in the series and both Reed and Jones were famous singers who appeared on The New Scooby-Doo Movies and performed songs. * Several songs from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo were not made available on the soundtrack. * The liner booklet also includes fun facts about Scooby-Doo and the rest of the gang. Reception Jason Ankeny of Allmusic gave a mixed review of the soundtrack. He praised the songs from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) series stating that the songs are "pleasantly kitschy bubblegum confections". Ankeny stated that the inclusion of later theme songs were "far less engaging" and that the songs by Jerry Reed and Davy Jones, as well as the song "Me and My Shadow", ranged "from the harmless to the tedious" and that the bonus remix, "Scooby's Mystery Mix", was "a lame techno remix." The album was rated three out of five stars. }} Category:Albums